


Safe and Sound

by jupiterscent



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Asexual Daryl, Child Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shy Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterscent/pseuds/jupiterscent
Summary: Daryl Dixon is so used to being alone, no one there for him. No one to open up to and no one to care for him. But that all changed one day when he's sitting in the forest and a cop comes up to him to ask him about his brother. After that event, other feelings spiral and Daryl is fearing for his life.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!  
> well i never really thought I'd be making a story about rick and daryl. But, here I am.  
> FIRST OFF!! I'd like to thank my editor who edited this chapter!! Her user is @sodahearts on instagram!! Go give her a follow  
> Also, this is really short and shitty because its just the introduction!! things will get better as it goes on!!  
> So I really apologise if its short! But others will be longer  
> IF you'd like to contact me my user is jupiterscent on both instagram and tumblr!!  
> So, lets do this??

Daryl Dixon never knew why he ran to the forest whenever something terrible happened. Maybe it was where he felt safest, though there were many dangers lurking in the forest. Maybe, just maybe, those dangers made him feel safe in a sort of strange way.

But ever since a young age, maybe around eight, he'd run there for sanctuary. So he could get away from his father, or Merle and his friends, who were always high or piss drunk when he was around. Daryl had learnt to live with it, though. Throughout his life he had learnt that it wouldn't be a fairytale. It hadn't been so far, so he refused to let himself think that things would change.

It was raining, and he could feel the soft droplets of water dripping down his hair and onto his face.  Even though the trees were protecting him from most of the rain, he could still felt it against his skin. It would've been smarter to bring an umbrella, but Daryl didn't have time, nor did he even _care._

He just wanted to get out of the hellhole he called home. It never felt like a real home, though. It was more like a prison, and he supposed his brother would know how that felt. Merle was always in prison, for stealing or doing drugs, and so many other things that Daryl just lost count. It was like Merle was never there, and when he was he was high.

As for his father, Daryl tried not to think about him. Fathers were supposed to be playing catch with their children, or teaching them how to fish. That never happened with Daryl. No, all he got was shit for not being able to do something, or not being like his older brother. Daryl wanted to run away from it all, and he had considered it plenty of times, but he'd always deny the thought. He didn't have any friends or anywhere to go, so he just stayed at home.

Daryl let out a small sigh and ran a hand through his wet hair. The rain was getting heavier with each passing moment, and the feeling got more and more apparent. Daryl just tried to ignore the feeling of the rain now. He didn't want to leave the forest, though he knew he would have to soon.

He was still technically a minor, as he was only seventeen, which meant he still had to go to school. Daryl, unlike most people his age, actually preferred school over his ‘home’. Though this was probably because most people his age didn’t go through what he did. In fact, he'd take school over his hell of a home any day.

It seemed as if everyone had figured out what he went through, though. He _did_ go to school every day with bruises scattering his body, even if he tried his best to hide them. It seemed as though they all pitied him. Yet no one ever tried approaching him, scared of what the outcome would be. He was a _Dixon_ after all, and the name Dixon didn't have the best reputation.

As the rain became like bullets and the wind whipped his hair around, he decided to head back home. Though the boy was tough as nails, he didn't want to catch a cold. Sickness wasn't very acceptable, as his father deemed it weak. Daryl thought the opposite, but he didn't dare disagree with his old man.

Reluctantly, he stood up and headed out of the safety of the forest. As he left, the rain started pelting down like hail, and there were no trees to protect him from it. Daryl wasn't wearing a jacket, so the water dripped down his arms, sending a cold shiver through his body. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, in effort to receive even a fraction of warmth.

As he grew closer to home, a pit of anxiety settled into his stomach. That, however, happened every-time.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't edited so I apologise if there are any mistakes in this chapter!!  
> But they finally meet!!  
> I really hope you enjoy this, and I'm sorry if I don't upload regularly,because I do have other stories to update as well!!  
> Anyways, enjoy!!

Rick ran through the forest, trees buzzing past him in a blur. He held his gun steady in one hand, while the other swung against his sides as he swiftly dodged different trees and obstacles.

Many people would ask Rick what he was doing. He was 19 years old and had a 6 year old sister, Judith, to look after. But he signed up to be a cop. Most would deem it irresponsible, due to him being at risk of getting injured or dying. But Rick thought of it as an opportunity.

His mother had died only a year ago. He was 18 when that happened and was only just out of school. It had left him to look after Judith and get a job, all by himself. Because, hell, the food wasn't going to pay for itself.

Each time he had to go out on a job, he'd get his friend Glenn, or Glenn’s girlfriend Maggie, to babysit. Neither of them minded, they actually quite enjoyed it, which was lucky for Rick.

He would've gotten Shane, his absolute best friend, to look after her, but he was _also_ a cop. And, they weren't on the best of terms lately, so Rick was glad he wasn't babysitting. They had hit a rough patch in their friendship and Rick didn't want to see him under _any_ circumstance.

But, back to the present. Rick was running through the forest, searching for a ‘Merle Dixon’, who was told to be in possession of drugs.

Merle Dixon had a reputation, so of course Rick had heard about him. Surprisingly, he was ecstatic to go after the Dixon. It was an opportunity to show that he was _good enough._ That he knew how to do his job, and he knew how to do it thoroughly.

But, after a few minutes, he came to a halt and bent down, putting his hands on his knees. Slowly, he took deep breaths, feeling very puffed out from the chase. He didn't even know if it was a chase. For all he knew, Merle could've gotten _away._

But as Rick let his eyes scan the unfamiliar territory, he saw a figure sitting up against a tree. Only moving when it seemed it was breathing.

Rick was curious as to who this was,  and he also thought that he could get a lead on Merle. So, he decided to go over there slowly, but he put his gun back into his pocket.

“Hey,” he said as he approached the person, now getting a better look at them, “have you seen anyone running through here?”

The person froze, his shoulders stiff, and he didn't look up, but muttered out a reply, “Besides you? Nah.”

Rick huffed in frustration, but nodded his head, “Alright, but if ya’ see someone by the name of Merle Dixon, come up to the station an’ report him to me, okay?”

The person tensed up even more, if that was possible, and nodded, “Aight’”

Rick let out a sigh and ran his shaky hand through his hair. What was he going to prove now. True, Merle was only ever caught by the best, but Rick _wanted_ to be the best.

Rick let out a small ‘ _thank you’_ as he began to walk out of the forest, towards the station. He blew it. He was about to catch Merle _fucking_ Dixon, and he blew it by being too _damn_ slow.

Next time, he swore to himself, he'd get Merle, or whoever he was chasing. He wasn't going to fail, he was going to do better. That was his goal, and nothing would get it the way.

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl shook his head and took a sharp breath, watching the man walk off. He was glad that he didn't do anything _stupid,_ like tell the stranger where his brother would be.

He'd get yelled at, or _beat,_ for that. It would've been an idiotic move if he'd given the whereabouts of Merle. So he was so glad he didn't let his mouth take over, and just nervously tell the cop where his brother was.

He hadn't expected anyone to come into the forest. It was a surprise, and Daryl hated surprises. They startled him, and that's exactly what the cop did. He wasn't one for talking, or conversation, or people connected to the _law._ And, even though the cop had put away his gun, Daryl could still see it and it made him so very, _very,_ anxious.

It was so very uncomfortable for him, though. Sitting there, having eyes on him. He realised how his body immediately tended up when the man spoke. His stomach had been swirling around at that moment, making him feel as if he was going to faint.

But he just tried to hide the feeling. Didn't need some cop, especially one looking for his _brother,_ asking if he was okay. Daryl wasn't weak and he could handle himself, so he was glad the cop didn't notice his sickness.

Daryl’s mind soon wandered to his brother. _Where was he?_ Just because Daryl knew some places where he could possibly be didn’t mean he knew for sure.

He had probably ran off, or more likely someone else had caught him. Daryl hoped that both of those assumptions were wrong. He _needed_ his brother. Merle was the only one who could keep him safe.

But soon enough his mind wandered back to the cop. When he had realised that Daryl hadn't seen Merle he seemed so disappointed. So upset. For some reason, it bothered Daryl.

Someone shouldn't be upset just because they couldn't catch Merle. He'd be caught eventually, anyway. But Daryl knew there was most likely something more. Something to prove, possibly. So he tried to stop thinking about it and instead, thought about his school work and how the _fuck_ he was going to get it done.


End file.
